Devices that are currently used for the stimulation of the brain use audiovisual stimulation, whereby the brain is stimulated by sound signals entering the ears and/or by visual stimulation using spectacles with LED diodes or patterns on a screen in front of the eyes of a treated person. The brain can also be stimulated using sources of magnetic fields near or in contact with the scalp of the head, while fields are changed according to a program that controls their alteration. Devices using visual stimulation by bright white lights flashing with adjusted frequencies sent to the area of aural holes are also used. All used solutions focus on the stimulation of the brain with frequencies from external sources.
The subcranial area or nasal cavity and their irradiation are not used for the stimulation of the brain by any of the aforementioned devices. Nerve cells respond to signals in the acupuncture field on the skin, and according to the research of Reininger, Bahr, and Nogier, frequencies up to approximately 5,000 Hz are used. Many devices using frequencies up to 10,000 Hz are manufactured, and responses of the organism to the stimulation of biologically active points on the body surface, for example along nerve paths, are achieved by their applications. This creates prerequisites for the effective use of such frequencies in the area of the nasal cavity and subcranial pit, with a large number of acupuncture points. Frequencies are applied to acupuncture points on the skin in the form of electrical signal or laser light, usually on the surface of the skin or just under the skin, near a biologically active point, but they are not applied to mucous membranes in the nasal cavity or to tissues in the subcranial pit, where light is a suitable carrier of frequency signal. It is stated that by affecting the frequencies of the brain, when the brain follows external stimuli, the adaptation and synchronization of neurons can be trained in such a way that they would also work on different frequencies, as are usually used in the brain area. In this way, objectives in the field of the prevention and treatment of disease, sensations, perceptions, thinking, and acting can be achieved, and this in a manner capable of affecting memory capacity, response ability, and some sources demonstrate the influence of human intelligence.
Devices based on LED diodes and laser diodes are used for the irradiation of the nasal cavity. Devices for the irradiation of the nasal cavity based on LED diodes, in contrast to laser diodes, do not demonstrate a sufficient ability to affect the blood, and indications for the use of LED diodes are limited to rhinitis, sinusitis, and problems in the area of the nose cavities and frontal sinuses. Systems with laser diodes are intended for the improvement of blood properties, and work with differently-shaped lights directed to the nasal cavity for the purpose of affecting blood properties. At the present time, irradiation of the nasal cavity is not connected with means for the stimulation of the brain by frequencies of wider bans. If frequencies are used, they are very low, as a rule up to 1-2 Hz, with effects near those of continuous light, and objectives in the field of the use of wider frequencies are not followed that are similar to the methods of audiovisual stimulation or acupuncture with impacts on the brain and treatment of a spectrum of other diseases that lead to further effects. Applications of light in the nasal cavity are limited to only red color, within the range of approximately 632 to 670 nm. The level of polarization at output from the device is considerably different.
The main objective of currently manufactured devices is to achieve an improvement of blood parameters, and influence the congestion of an organism, and cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases as consequences of hyperlipidaemia and increased blood viscosity. The nasal applicator device is for the transmission of laser light to the nasal cavity. It is usually made of plastic. A laser diode is the source of light that could be located in the applicator, and light is transmitted to the nasal cavity, either directly or through a short optic fiber. Or light is transmitted to the applicator through an optic fiber, while this optic fiber can pass through the entire length of the applicator, or a connector of optic fibers will be used in the applicator; light is transmitted to the nasal cavity through a short section of optic fiber that is an integral part of the applicator. If optic fibers are used in the design, light is affected by these fibers, and usually it is not linearly polarized light at output, which is a disadvantage if the laser diode emitting light directly to the nasal cavity is used; such light is only linearly polarized, which is a disadvantage.
Based on the construction of the applicator, its next part behind the laser diode that can be called an intermediate piece is inserted into the applicator, or it is slipped over the applicator. The intermediate piece and the applicator can be connected by sticking, sealing, or tightening nut or by clamping connection tightened by a nut, or the intermediate piece is screwed on the applicator or screwed into the applicator. The connection of these two pieces can be different. Light can be transmitted through the center of an intermediate piece by an optic fiber, or light passes through the center of an intermediate piece without an optic fiber. The applicator can be inserted into the nasal cavity with an intermediate piece, but usually the nasal adaptor can be slipped over the intermediate piece with a small hole on the top. If the intermediate piece and the nasal applicator are firmly connected, an additional cover in the case from silicone can be used, either with or without a small hole on the top. This is so-called external protection, and can be slipped over the adaptor, or directly over the intermediate piece. Both the intermediate piece and the nasal adaptor can be dismantled using the screwed connection, or by slipping over, or they can be firmly connected by pressing, sticking, or sealing.
Removable or firmly connected nasal clips can be connected to the applicator to keep the applicator in the nose, in order that the applicator could be used without the necessity to hold it by the hand in the nostril, or the applicator is held by a cable run behind the ear. In this case, light enters the nostril, and the cable is run to the applicator from the lower side of the applicator. Applicators of the aforementioned designs generate light with wave lengths produced by laser sources. Light of red color is used worldwide. It is usually produced by laser diodes. Generated light consists of beams with a different number of reflexes when propagated through optic fibers of different diameters, therefore lights from devices are of different shape, while laser diodes with various characteristics of irradiation, different light divergence in the direction of polarization and in the direction perpendicular to polarization are used, and light emitted from a device varies for different devices by the degree of polarization that is a substantial property of light. This is a disadvantage of the currently manufactured and used devices, because lights with different degrees of polarization are used, which enter the nasal cavity. Therefore different effects can be achieved from applications.
A disadvantage of existing devices is that these devices cannot generate light with a high degree of polarization, in the best case of circular polarization that is more stable in soft tissues as linear polarization or elliptical polarization, while elliptical polarization has properties ranging between linear and circular polarization. A disadvantage of the currently manufactured devices is that these devices use only linear polarization, while degree of polarization is different for different devices, and therefore effects on humans can also differ. The aforementioned facts represent the considerable limitations of the nasal cavity laser irradiation method, as well as the effects achieved from the point of view of used frequencies of intermittent light, wave lengths, and light polarization.